The present invention relates to vector computers for performing bit transformation to afford efficient access of bits within a word stored in a memory as well as access of the stored words.
The bit serial orthogonal transformation instruction (BSOTI) is a vector instruction which per forms the following function: EQU AB.sup.T .fwdarw.C
This instruction effectively doubles the instruction set of vector computers. More particularly, BSOTI allows vector machines to operate on individual bits of a word as quickly as they operate on words of information stored in its memory. Thus, vector computers will be able to perform efficient bit-serial arithmetic as well as the more conventional fast vector/scalar operations.